Act: I Scene: I
Scary Godmother the Play Act: I Scene: I Gotham, Halloween Night Daryl and Katie Daryl: Good tidings to you, fair Katie, on this night of Hollow’s eve. You dawn a most pleasant sight. Katie: The hour is late. Art thou that of sweet delight? Daryl: Impressed? My ambition is to devise thy treaters in favor of greater rewards. In act of this festive trickery, they might be fooled into thinking their offerings too meager in my presence. Impeccable; nay? Katie: A beggar’s ploy. Where art our King—Jimmy? Daryl: Retrieving kin. His mother commands the company of his cousin Hannah. Bert, mounted on stallion Daryl: Well met, friend Bert. Does your saddle bare room for tonight’s treasure? stallion neighs Daryl: I shall repeat. Does your saddle bare room? Bert: Pray me time to quell this ride. stallion calms Bert: Now we speak in comfort. My ears ring freely. Daryl: A strong stallion! Katie: What art thou meant? Bert: A knight on his steed. He prances with all; swiftly and armored. Daryl: Ride on. I am what is yet to come. Katie: Where art King Jimmy? The dead’s atmosphere remains disturbing. Jimmy Jimmy: Speak me; and so shall you conjure. howls a war cry Daryl and Bert: Good health to thy name! Katie: The hour is late. Jimmy: Your words art my thoughts. I was hindered in my quest to gather my blood’s distant seed. Come forth, Hannah. Hannah: At your heels, sire. Hannah Hannah: Greetings, fair Katie. Greetings, honored Daryl. Greetings, sir Bert. Daryl, Katie, Bert: Well met, Hannah. Katie: Your fabled gown arouses my interest. Hannah: Art they agreeable? I aided the maidens in this craft. Daryl: Truly? My family forbade my assistance with my maidens since the incident over one’s purity. Hannah: My Clan is offering the finest of treasures this Hollow’s eve. I give on to all of you a representation of this glory. three graciously accept Hannah’s offering Bert: The deed is generous and your clan knows honor. This trinket may rest within my saddle. Jimmy: I need not the pity of House Marie. I, King Jimmy, the first of my name, can reap what I sow. Now hear my command, my banner men of gloom! Bert: Pardon my intrusion, for I am now banner men of gloom but rather a knight of honor. Daryl: And I am your clever ruse. Katie: Ward your gaze elsewhere from me. I am your banner man of gloom. howls a war cry Jimmy: My Daryl, there hides no sense of fear in such petty trickery. Hannah: He could be of darker conspiracies; the coin that tears the purse. Daryl: And so I am. Jimmy: Sir Bert, honorable knights ride behind the gloom? Bert: Thy words are honest. I am partial to which you speak. Jimmy: We art agreed. Now hither forth, my minions; my entire lot. raises her hand Jimmy: You shall not dare suggest to be a princess of myth and purity. If so, stand still for I shall strike thee down on your command. This eve cries out our era. We emerge as beast in hunger for— is blinded by Hannah’s torch Hannah: Beasts!? My lord, forgive me. I knew not the brightness of this light. Jimmy: What compelled thee to wave such flames about is beyond my knowledge. three banner men gest over Hannah’s fear Daryl: Sweet Hannah, take this torch for the beasts of the night cannot withstand its light. Jimmy: Equipped, Hannah? At last, come forth.